Rocky Dreams
by Darthcow Vivian
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. She's a shinobi. She's a Captain. She may have died in one world, but she will come back better than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Ayame was a strange one. I mean, not only did he have a girl's name that was very pretty, he just wasn't right in the head. Perhaps the reason my he was messed up was because of the name? No, couldn't be. Anyways, this particular Uchiha was drunk. Totally drunk, and ready to have, well, you get the idea don't you?

Anyways, he assembled a drunken mob. The purpose of this mob was to hunt down our protagonist (who by the way, is running as like Hell was on her heels, which is most likely true) and kill her. Unfortunately for young Uzumaki Naruto, (Who is the protagonist by the way) the mob was gaining on her. Yelling profanities, mixed in with the occasional "Kill the Monster" or "Kill the Demon", Ayame was soon catching up to her, along with the mob.

Tears pouring out of her eyes, she pumped her three year old legs as hard and fast as she could. Making a mistake that would soon be fatal, our young protagonist turning into an alley, and unfortunately for her, it was a dead-end. Oh, and did I mention that the mob had turning into the alley, and was making their way towards her?

Looking frantically around, not finding a way out, she just curled up into a ball on the muddy, wet, and disgusting ground where many prostitutes well, yeah. And people were murdered. But I'm getting off-track. Back to the story.

The mob, alas, had dragged poor young Naruto out and had pinned her up against a post with shuriken and kunai sticking out of her hands and feet, in that order. Unfortunately for Naruto, the mob consisted of citizens and shinobi alike. Throwing bottles, knifes, daggers, and other ghastly painful things at Naruto, a jonin strode up to Naruto's broken body, and plunged a kunai into her heart.

The death was slow and painful, for Naruto, but the mob dispersed after Naruto was declared officially dead by the jonin.

Meanwhile, for Naruto, she looked around wildly, a chain rattling around her. Looking at her hands, the wounds were already disappearing.

Author here with a new story! This is the story to two of my stories, Tittering War, and Requiem For A Dream. It's kinda weird but I like it.

Read. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sandaime was worried. In the time that he was reading his precious Icha Icha, Naruto had gone missing. This was extremely worrying because a report of a mob had reached his desk. Now this wouldn't be enough to panic, but it was the child's birthday, and the day of the Kyuubi attack. So naturally there would be some problems. He just didn't expect it to be this bad. Pressing a big red button on his desk, he waited for the ANBU to come. Raising his hands on to his desk, he rested his chin on his hands. Two simultaneous puffs of air that were barely there appeared in front of his desk.

"Ferret, Tiger." He said solemnly to the ANBU in front of him. Ferret and Tiger gave sharp nods in acknowledgment as they waited for instructions.

"The Kyuubi child has gone missing. Do find her, and bring her back safely. And find Inu first." Sarutobi Hiruzen said, authority and steel clear in his voice. He knew that the ANBU would not be happy, that was why he was asking them to get Inu. Nodding to him stiffly, the two elites disappeared. Sitting back in his chair, he prepared for a long wait.

* * *

Naruto stared at her hands in fear as the wounds disappeared. Looking up, she saw the last of the mob leaving. Choking, she backed up against the wall, and slid down it. Grasping at the chain coming out of her chest, her eyes followed it to her body. Whimpering, Naruto wrapped her arms around her legs, shaking like a leaf. Rocking back and forth, she kept on thinking that this couldn't be happening to her.

She was broken out of her reverie by three shadows landing by her. Eyes widening in hope, she grasped at them, only to have her hands pass through them. Unwrapping her arms, she crawled towards her body in the hope that she could somehow push herself back into it. Unsuccessfully "pushing" herself back into her body, she started to freak out. Hands splashing through her blood that was still sluggishly pouring out of the wounds, she looked at them and started to scream. Scampering back, she fell.

Blood started seeping through the white t-shirt that she was wearing, staining it a bright red. Flailing around in her own blood, she started screaming louder trying to make the three anbu hear her. Naruto screamed until her throat was raw, and the anbu had cleaned her blood and taken the body. Curling up, her sobs slowed to hiccups, until a hand touched her shoulders.

* * *

Hiruzen stared in disbelief at the body laying on the ground in front of him. The blonde hair was dyed red with blood, the lighter color barely visible through the red. The white t-shirt with a spiral, and the green cargo shorts covered in rips and holes, also soaked with blood. One sandal was missing, most likely destroyed.

Pain filled his heart as he looked at Naruto's body. Rubbing away a lone tear that was trickling down his wrinkled face, he called for Inu.

* * *

Yo. Sorry this is short. November is NaNoWriMo, and I'm working on a novel. So you can imagine my schedule is a bit busy. So hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Rocki


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto slowly turned around and came face to face with a dirty blonde haired boy. Leaning against a wall behind the first boy was a scrawny black haired boy. Her eyes widened, before rolling inwards and fainting as events finally caught up to her. The blonde boy's eyes also widened, and he darted forward and shook Naruto roughly. Her body shook back and forth until her eyes cracked open. Seeing this, the boy practically shoved his face into hers, making Naruto faint again.

Unknown to them, an old man watched from the shadows. The children hadn't noticed because one was in a dead faint, another was shaking the child roughly, and the last one was trying to stop the child who was shaking the girl. The man, his name was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, sighed before walking over to get control of the situation.

"I hope you are not shaking the girl to death, youngster." His voice startled the children, who jumped back from Naruto leaving the girl to slump backwards.

"We were doin' nothin!" The blonde haired boy said, huffing angrily at the perceived implication of wrong doing.

"Yes, but you were not letting her wake up on her own. You needn't shake someone that hard" He said, letting disappointment flash in his eyes before disappearing. Naruto slowly woke up, her body sore from the shaking. Looking around, she saw two boys and someone in black. Squeaking, she scooted backwards into the wall, the chain rattling painfully.

"It is all right, child." Yamamoto said, reaching his hand out to her. Shivering, Naruto studied him for anything close to hostile. Seeing none, she tentatively reached out and touched her hand to his. During this exchange, the two boys looked on in shock.

"W'who are you?" She stuttered, the words feeling strange coming off her tongue. The man was terrifying, and she didn't really like him all that much. The only person who was kind to her was Jiji, all the other villagers were mean and cruel to her.

Yamamoto sighed, before clasping her hand in his. This made Naruto flinch noticeably, but she let her hand be held. "Genryusai Yamamoto. I presume you are Naruto, Kisuke, and Tessai." The children nodded tentatively before Kisuke, the blonde haired boy burst out with "How do you know our names? And what do you want with us?" The confusion and curiosity was vivid in his tone and face.

"To take you myself to the afterlife." He said. He would have usually left these ones alone, but Naruto was a Noble, and the boys were special. Very special indeed, after that outburst. The children looked at him in confusion.

"The afterlife?" All three chorused. They looked at each other in shock, before dissolving into laughter at their accidental copy of each other. The old man sighed at the laughing children before tapping their foreheads with the hilt of his sword. Needless to say, this shut them up quickly and holding their foreheads as a little red mark appeared.

"Now that I have your attention, there is something I need to do before taking you there. Naruto, you will be living at the Uzumaki/Namikaze Compound. There are some people who will be happy to see you. Kisuke, Tessai, you will be living at the Shihoin Compound. Behave well." He said, before opening the gate. The eyes of the children were full of wonder as Yamamoto went in. They looked at each other, and followed, closing their eyes as they went.

* * *

A new chapter. Yay. It'll be a while before the next one so.

Thank you to all who Favorited and followed. I would appreciate it if you would review so I can get feedback and your thoughts, but it is completely fine with me if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

The children's eyes widened as Yamamoto led them into a Japanese rock garden. Trying to see everything at once, they whipped their heads around. What particularly caught her eye was the koi swimming through the river, and then there was Kisuke's hair. Studying it, she noted that it was like hers, except darker and wavier. Grabbing a lock of her own blonde, she stared at the spikiness of it. Her thoughts were broken by Yamamoto turning to her when they had reached a bridge.

"Naruto." Yamamoto said, setting a hand onto her shoulder. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Be polite to Ahiko. She is the head of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, and she will be your clan head along with Isao. Listen to them well, do not hesitate to follow their orders. Kisuke, Tessai, I will be taking you to Shihoin Junko when we are finished here." Naruto blinked up at Yamamoto after he had finished speaking, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. It was like Konoha all over again, being left behind. Her eyes widened as a rough callused hand slid into hers.

"Mr. Yamamoto, I don't think Naruto likes that very much." Kisuke said, blinking unerringly up at him. Naruto blinked tears out of her eyes in shock as she stared at him in disbelief. Sighing, -had children always been like this?- He looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I will be coming to check up on you every week, and the boys will visit you." He turned his eyes on Kisuke and Tessai in turn. Paling a little, they nodded in the affirmative. Nodding in satisfaction, Yamamoto started to lead them across the bridge.

Blinking the tears away, she looked at Kisuke and smiled. Seeing this, Kisuke grinned brightly back at her. Averting her eyes shyly, she gazed at their still conjoined hands. She studied his hand in interest, marveling at the calluses. She wondered where he had gotten them. Turning her eyes to the front of her, Naruto saw that they were coming up to a gazebo.

It was a beautiful gazebo, made of chestnut, with the railings hand carved into dragons and foxes. There was a small step leading up to two people, one a red haired woman, the other a blonde man. Blinking her eyes quizzically, she stared stupefied at the strangers hair. It literally was the color of her own, which was no easy feat in her mind to replicate. Turning her eyes finally to their clothes, she saw that they were wearing the same clothes as Yamamoto, and that they were playing a game of shogi.

"Ahiko-sama, Isao-sama." Yamamoto respectfully said, bowing. The man indicated sharply to the girl and two boys that they should bow as well. Blushing, Naruto bowed hastily and clumsily. Feeling Kisuke bow beside her, their hands still not separated, she looked through her uneven fringe up at the two as they stopped their game and turned to look at the four.

"This is Naruto, Kisuke, and Tessai." He motioned to each bowed child's head, having already stood up.

"Ah yes. You said you were bringing three children from the ninja world. This Naruto, she is a descendent of our family, yes?"

"Children, I am Namikaze Isao, and this is Uzumaki Ahiko."

The two statements collided together as the two spoke together. Ahiko glared at Isao.

"Pardon Isao, he gets exited when meeting new people. As I was saying. Naruto is a descendent of the family, yes?"

Nodding his head respectfully, he tapped Naruto's shoulder to send the message to stand up. Feeling the tap, Naruto stood up. Ahiko's eyes widened as she took in Naruto's features.

"Definitely Minato and Kushina's child. Hiro!" Ahiko called out. Immediately a black haired servant came around the corner.

"Yes?" He asked, bowing his head respectfully.

"Go get Minato and Kushina. Hurry up!" Nodding, the servant turned around and hurried over the bridge to get the two mentioned people.

"Yamamoto, I think it would be best if you took your leave along with the boys. I would like to have a private chat with Naruto." The red haired woman said, bowing respectfully to Yamamoto.

Turning to Naruto, Kisuke smiled slightly at her, then hugged her. Untangling their fingers, he let go and ran to catch up to the other two. Turning to Ahiko, Naruto tried to ignore the fact they were leaving. The two looked at each other before Ahiko patted the floor beside her.

"Please sit." Her voice was calm, yet commanding. Hurrying to comply, she sat down.

"So, I understand that your name is Naruto." She said, moving a piece on the board. Nodding hesitantly, Naruto stared at her hands. It was quiet for a few minutes, the silence only broken by the sound of the pieces hitting the board and Naruto's fidgeting. Twiddling her fingers nervously, Naruto waited for someone to speak.

"Naruto, will you be able to tell us how you died? I understand if it's a painful topic." The deep voice of Isao cut through the silence like a knife through butter. Naruto stared at her hands for a few moments, more tears threatening to fall down. The two adults stared at each other in trepidation. What had been done to Minato and Kushina's precious child?

"Today's my birthday..." She slowly said, trying to ignore the twin gasps of horror. Before she could continue, they were interrupted by three people, including the servant.

"Ahiko-sama, Isao-sama, I have brought them." With that parting word, he disappeared around the gazebo leaving the two people. The male was almost a carbon copy of Naruto, except without the whisker marks and his eyes were narrower. The women had beautiful long red hair and green eyes. When you looked at her, you could tell that she and Naruto were related.

"Ahiko, Isao." The woman said, a question clear in her voice. Ahiko stood up, pulling Naruto up with her heedless of Naruto's flinch.

"Someone special is here. Naruto, turn around and meet your parents."


	5. Chapter 5

The two gaped at Ahiko, before turning to study Naruto in shock. It was a definite now that Naruto was their child. She had Minato's color eyes and hair, while the shape of Kushina's eyes and of face. They studied every bit of Naruto, before rushing to Naruto and enveloped her in a hug.

Naruto's eyes widened when red hair mixed with yellow covered her face and she was surrounded by sobbing warmth. She couldn't make sense of what her possible parents were saying, because Minato and Kushina's faces were buried in Naruto's shoulder. But she could tell that her name was being murmured over and over.

Finally the two pulled away and kneeled in front of Naruto, tears in their eyes. They stared at each other before Naruto broke the silence.

"Are you my parents?" She asked, hope shining in her voice and face. They stared at Naruto before bursting into tears. What had been done to their precious child? They managed to say yes, even though it was it was barely audible.

* * *

Okay so this little tidbit is actually the end of the first quarter. Next chapter in a flashback it will be explained what happened next. So be patient for the next chapter okay!

Rocki


	6. Chapter 6

It was a nice day, with fluffy white clouds lazily making their way across the sky. Hell, even the wind was being lazy, only making it's way across his skin every once in a while. It was almost like the day Naruto arrived, which was almost two hundred years ago. It was a perfect day for her graduation from the academy. Isao swirling the tea around in the porcelain cup, his reflection in the dark brown depths. Staring up at the sky, he pondered the fact that even Naruto had been abused, she had been able to overcome that and become a beautiful and strong woman. Yes, he decided, she had come along splendidly during the years. Footsteps sounded on the gravel, crunching it ever so slightly.

"Isao." Akio's melodic and calm voice sounded, barely breaking the calm that had surrounded the garden. He nodded at the woman before taking a sip. Without a word, the other sat down beside him on the grass. The two sat together in a companionable silence, the caw of a bird sometimes making it's way through the sky. Looking up into the sky, he drained the dregs of his tea. Setting the cup down in the saucer with a clink, he turned to Akio only to see her deep in thought, the deep red of her hair shining slightly in the sun. Smiling slightly, he reached over and grabbed a few strands, letting the silken strands run through his fingers and finally slip back to Akio's back.

"Something on your mind?" Isao said quietly, not wanting to startle her. Akio twitched, turning to face him.

"Just what do you think we're going to do with Naruto?" She asked, twitching again slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's already grown up to be a lovely woman, but how are we going to tell her that she's going to be the next head in a hundred years?" Akio said, voice raising slightly.

"We might just have to let Minato and Kushina tell her."

"That's probably the best, but even though they're her mother and father, they don't know what being the head entails."

"Then we should just tell her ourselves then." Isao's hands rose up to his chin and pondered quietly.

"Kyuubi." Akio said quietly after a few moments of silence. The word echoed, the garden strangely and suddenly silent. Only the sounds of breathing could be heard, Isao's slightly becoming erratic.

"Shit." They said together.

"What the fuck do we do?" Akio said, uncharacteristically swearing.

"We'll have to talk to Minato and Kushina about this." Isao said, wringing his hands together.

"Then after the graduation we have a talk with them." Akio sighed.

Isao nodded, letting his hands relax. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Isao stood up and dusted off his kimono. Akio snorted, standing up as well.

"Shall we go then?" Akio asked. Isao nodded, taking her hand in his. Holding hands, they left the garden.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I don't know if I'm going to keep writing or not. Some issues have come up, so I will have to deal with those. I don't know if I'm going to come back after those are resolved.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck. Double fuck." Naruto said, looking over the mess. "I don't think that this was how it was supposed to turn out."

"You think!?" Kisuke replied, trying to wipe off whatever he was covered in. Naruto snickered, scratching her cheek.

"You know, I think you should get hot water. A lot of hot water. That's what I read on the package before you _Fucking ripped it out of my hands!"_ Naruto yelled as quiet as she could.

"Well I'm sorry." He said insincerely. Naruto rolled her eyes and walked to the door, the pink goo sticking to her shoes.

"I'm going to go get it! Stay there!" She exclaimed, the last bit a little quieter as she left the room. Kisuke rolled his eyes, standing stock still. The goo was hardening around his feet anyways.

Naruto slogged down the hallway, the good hardening and making her clothes stiff. Wiping her hair, she pulled her hand away. She grimaced at the goo that had strands of blonde stuck it. _'Aw fuck.' _

Running her hands through her hair, she could feel goo dripping off, hair going with it. Groaning, she hurried to a custodian closet and pulled out a mop and bucket. Pulling it along behind her, she left trails of blonde hair and pink goo behind her.

Entering the bathroom, she stopped and stared at her head in her mirror. Her very bald head. Not even a single strand of hair was left, leaving it shiny. Releasing the mop handle, she poked her head. Well, at least it left smooth skin. No imperfections or anything like that.

Sighing, she dragged the bucket over to the sink, lifting it and setting it under the faucet. Turning the water on to full heat, she stepped back to study herself. Well... At least the goo wasn't melting her clothes. Inspecting her forearm, she wasn't surprised to see that the tiny hairs had fallen off.

Chancing a glance, she pulled the waistband of her skirt. Her eyes twitched. The blonde fuzz that she had meticulously grown since puberty was simply gone, and it felt like the hair in her armpits were gone. Groaning, she let the waistband fall back with a snap.

Shutting off the faucet, she lifted the bucket out, and frowned when hair flew from her sleeve. Setting it down, she turned her back and left, pulling the bucket behind her. Entering the room, she grimaced at the hardened pink goo. Looking at Kisuke, she ogled his bald head.

"Took you long enough." He said, a little grumpy. "I'm going numb."

"I see you've lost some hair." Naruto said, choosing not to say anything about the numb comment, and started to mop the floor.

Kisuke didn't reply, only standing there as she got closer with the mop. Already the goo was dissolving into nothing, and Naruto set to work on getting the goo around Kisuke and on his feet.

"You know that we're going to graduate bald." Naruto mumbled, mopping in a zig zag pattern, occasionally refreshing the water in the mop.

"...Dammit." Kisuke muttered, shaking the numbness out of his legs. "And we were so close to graduating without getting into anything."

"I know." Naruto simply said, not wanting to say the obvious. Finishing, she offered the mop to Kisuke. He grabbed it, but let it hang by his side not knowing what to do with it.

"Mop me and I'll mop you?" Naruto asked, motioning towards the hard goo on both their clothing. He nodded and started running the mop up and down her front. They didn't speak for a while, preferring to mull over what happened. Unnoticed to them, they were being watched.

"I hope that whatever you did isn't poisonous." The calm and quiet words came from the man leaning against the door-frame. The two partners in crime jumped and slowly turned to face them, frantically shaking their heads no.

"Of course not, Arai!" Naruto said at the same time Kisuke said, "Nope, Arai-Sensei!"

The man nodded unbelieving, straightening himself. He was wearing a simple outfit, consisting of a green t-shirt, green pants, and black sandals. The man himself was a fit man, with blonde bangs and a red colored ponytail. His eyes were shaped almond, with a gray, blue, and green shade of eyes. Placed upon his cheekbones was the customary whisker tattoos of his family. This was Uzumaki-Namikaze Arai, also one of the teachers at the Academy. As well as being their teacher, he was Naruto's cousin as well.

"I was sent to get you for your evaluations, which begin in 30 minutes. You have plenty of time to change before I take you. You're a little wet, in case you haven't noticed." Arai said, rolling his eyes, scratching one of his whiskers.

"Of course. We'll go get changed." Naruto said, taking hold of Kisuke and pulling him with her as she went around Arai. The footsteps of Arai followed them as they hurried towards the lockers. Releasing Kisuke, Naruto slowed to a stop at her locker.

"Have fun. Meet back here?" Naruto asked, opening her locker with a clang. Kisuke nodded and hurried away. Staring at the disappearing back, Naruto pulled out an extra change of clothes. As was customary for the heiress, her outfit consisted of a long sleeved black and orange kimono style blouse held closed by a black obi, black shorts, green mid-thigh stockings, and blue sandals.

Running along the hallways to the bathroom, she tried to contain her excitement at finally graduating. Stopping at the door, she let out a whoop of excitement before entering. Setting the articles of clothing down on the counter by a sink, she stripped down to nothing. Leaving the old clothing on the floor, she examined herself. Poking her belly, she frowned at the now hairless skin. It felt so weird, but it also felt kinda nice. Rubbing her head, she grabbed new underwear and pulled them on.

Staring at herself, she studied her new hairless body completely now. It looked weird, but she knew that she would get used to it eventually.

* * *

Isao strode along the bridge connecting the Exam room to the Academy, Akio beside him. He had changed into the customary Namikaze blue green kimono, while Akio had changed into a black and orange kimono. Both of them wore blue sandals, and their hair in a bun.

They stopped at the Exam doors, and turned to face each other.

"You know, once this happens, we cannot control her fate." Isao said, staring intently into Akio's eyes.

Akio slowly nodded, and said. "I understand. But we can't stop it." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. They stayed there for a few moments, before seperating.

Taking his wife's hand in his, he opened the door and stepped through with her into the brightly lit room.

"Uzumaki and Namikaze samas, we have been expecting you." A strong and rich voice said. This belonged to Shihoin Chuhu, a well respected shinigami. They each bowed to the purple haired woman by the door, and walked down the aisle to sit down on one of the benches around the arena by the other Examiners.

"Isao! Akio!" A woman came up to them.

"Ah. Hello Ayame." Akio said to the white-haired woman. Ayame nodded to Isao before turning to Akio.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ayame asked, fidgeting.

"Of course. How's Amaya and your brother, if you don't mind me asking?" Akio replied, patting the wood beside her.

"Well, Amaya's doing fine, Kimi has been keeping her up. My brother is doing fine, he's recovering nicely." Ayame replied, sitting down on the offered seat.

"Well that's great!" Akio said. She was going to say something else, but her attention was captured by the big doors opening into the arena.

* * *

Naruto rubbed her face with cold water, tugging on a sandal as she did so. Patting her face dry with a ornate white cloth, she tossed it into one of the baskets. Leaning down to pick up her old clothes off the ground, she shook them to dislodge all the sunshine yellow hair. Her eye twitched as a semi-large pile of hair accumulated on the ground beneath.

When all the hair was out, she simply tossed them in the basket with the other cloths. Straightening, she pulled out her lip-gloss and started touching up her lips. Soon her lips were evenly covered in a light pink, and she licked them to see if it would stay. Satisfied with her result, she straightened out her shirt and shorts. Pocketing the tube of lip-gloss, she nodded and left.

Walking back to her locker, she noticed that the excitement had dimmed, and that she was pretty nervous now. Of course, it was normal. Today was when she was going to be put in a division, and stay there for the rest of her life. She was startled by a child shouting of her name.

"Naruto!" She turned around and saw Aizen. A wide grin blossomed on her face.

"Aizen! Hey!" She shouted back, stopping to let him catch up.

"So, I heard you were graduating today." Aizen said, trying to catch his breath after slowing down.

"You heard right." She replied, smiling. Naruto started to walk again, Aizen with her.

"Isn't it a bit early though?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"It is. But they think I'm more than ready."

"You don't think you are?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean, sure Kisuke and I are geniuses and all, but I don't think we're ready." Naruto exclaimed, raising her arms.

"Dude! You're more than ready!" He replied energetically, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Really?" The question was clear in her voice.

"Yeah! You probably could have graduated a long time ago!"

Naruto didn't reply, sinking into her thoughts.

"Well, you're finally here." Kisuke's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. She nodded and studied him. He had changed into a white long sleeve and black slacks. Accompaining the ensemble, he was wearing black sandals.

"Ready to go?" Arai said, making himself known from wherever.

"Bye Aizen." Naruto said, walking up to him.

"Good luck!" Aizen said as he turned around and walked back the way he and Naruto had come. Naruto nodded.

"Shall we?" She asked. Arai nodded and started to walk the other way. Naruto and Kisuke followed him, falling into step by each other. They didn't need to speak to each other, because they knew what the other were feeling.

"This is it. You don't have to do this you know." The last bitt was said to Naruto.

"We want to do this." Naruto said, looking to Kisuke. He nodded at Arai. Arai snorted a little, before stopping at two big doors.

"Good luck you two." Arai said before pushing the doors open inwards. They looked at each other and stepped through, Naruto unconsciously grabbing Kisuke's hand like all those years ago.

* * *

Well, this is a new chapter. Hope you like it! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, because life has gotten weird lately. Please review~Rocki


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do believe that it's totally obvious that I don't own either Bleach or Naruto.

Pairings- Undecided, but there will be some. Slash pairings will also come in.

Warnings- A lot of language, questionable stuff, and maybe a little out of character.

Speech

'_Thoughts'_

_**'Inner**** character'** _

Author's note-

It may seem like I have abandoned this. I haven't. I've gotten really busy because of a few things.

I've gotten intense writer's block because of the testing, so this is just the aftermath. I swear, once I've gotten over the testing I will in a future chapter do a flashback of it. Or maybe this one... Perhaps.

Another thing is that I just recently finally started my final half freshman year of high school and let me tell you now, the stress of suddenly being thrust from a nice and quiet homeschool life of 8 years into a loud and noisy public school one is not fun. It's really stressful because I am not comfortable around a lot of people, and I just plain hate them as well.

The third thing is that Camp Nanowrimo has arrived, and I'm writing a story. I might never publish it because it's not worthy to be put in published form, so it might just be on my fictionpress acount. I'm also having intense writer's block on that so.

A thing that I'm planning to do on my profile is little updates on what's going on. So check that out yo! Without further ado, a new chapter awaits

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Naruto opened the door to the chamber and slipped inside. Smiling a little bit at the sight of a slightly dozing Kisuke on the seats provided, she let herself finally fall from the dignified position that she was holding herself in onto the seat that wasn't occupied by Kisuke. "You know... I think we did pretty damn fine out there." She said, letting her eyes close as she heard a snort from beside her.

"Pretty damn fine eh. You know as well as I do that we both didn't come out unscathed." Kisuke replied drowsily.

"And so he's awake. Yes, there's a bruise on my side that fucking hurts, and a banged up knee. But I still think did a great job at keeping our asses up with those monsters." Naruto snorted, as said bruise twinged. "Fucker got me really good."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty damn sure that at least one of my fingers are broken."

"Oh really? Doesn't look like it!" Naruto taunted, before squeaking as Kisuke pinched her on the arm. "Ouch! Oh shut up you bastard." Unfortunately for her, Kisuke didn't stop laughing until he fell off the chair. Finally he quieted down and scrambled back onto the chair.

"I'll agree with you there. Doesn't look like it, but hurts like a fucking bitch." Kisuke said after a few minutes of silence. Before Naruto could respond, the door opened and Arai stepped through.

"The Elders would like to see you now. And don't think we couldn't hear you. It is improper for a young lady and man to use that vulgar language," he said, looking disapprovingly down at them.  
"Oh come off it cousin of mine, you're no better." Naruto snorted and got up, a look of relief at not having to wait any longer briefly passing over her face. Kisuke snickered lazily getting up and walking after Naruto as she left past Akio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~Kisuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Uruhara Kisuke." Isao said as he stood up. "Our decision has been made. You shall be allowed to graduate early with the other graduates. But for the two remaining months before then, you shall be required to complete the academics for your classes. On the seventh in two months, you must come here. There will be a written test, a Zanpakuto Activations, and a full health and mental exam. Do not be late." With those final words, the Elders left one by one out the doors until Isao and Akio were left.

"Naruto and Kisuke, we will see you later. But for now, join your classmates." Akio said before leaving after Isao.

"And for now, I must leave and attend to my other duties Naruto and Kisuke." Arai said softly before disappearing in a flash. This left the two alone in a rapidly darkening arena. Looking at each other, twin smiles broke onto their faces and Naruto leapt at Kisuke, hugging him fiercely.

"We made it!" She shrieked happily. Kisuke hugged her back, and they stood there basking in their achievement.

"You know, I do believe that we are expected outside now." Kisuke said, a joyful light in his eyes. Laughing, Naruto released him and motioned towards the door.

"Shall we leave Uruhara and gloat about this to Yoruichi?"

"We shall."

* * *

I'll be frank with you, this chapter was pretty friggin hard to write. Hope like it, and please drop a review.


End file.
